The Fall Of Plastic Beach
by Noodle12
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story No Days Like The Demon Days. This is my chance to improve my writing and reward patient reviewers with a good read. This isn't exactly a summary, but I think that those of you who read this story will like it alot. :
1. Prologue

**Well well well, what have we here? Yes, yes, yes, it's me, Noodle12. Sorry if I sound like some self-centered, snobby little b-tch. I just really don't know how to start this story. But as you all know, I'm not dead, because a few months ago, I published a new Gorillaz fanfic called "Rose". Though, for the moment, it seems to be very unpopular. Oh well, what can I do? Especially with my crappy way of writing, eh? ;)  
>Anyway, sorry if I kept anyone waiting. I know that I <em>do<em> have quite a bit of haters, but I also know that I still have a few fans of my work out there somewhere. Now, just to let you all know, this is a fanfic, so this is almost entirely from _my imagination, _and the rest is from actual Gorillaz information and history. Now, for those of you who read the title (which you probably all did, anyway), this story is the sequel to my first story "No Days Like The Demon Days", which, after quite a few months of thought and practice after publishing the last chapter, did I realize that my writing skills really _were_ extremely flawed and immature. It shows the perfect evidence of an amature writer such as myself. So, I would also like to say to the people who gave me flames and constructive criticism, I'm very very sorry for bashing on you all and getting all emotional. I was very immature when I started to post that story, and since then, I've become more skilled and proud and independant with my own writing. I now realize that my writing skills were far from, heck, "O.K.", even, and that even though I wasn't aware of it, the flames and pieces of constructive criticism lead me to this realization, even though it is terribly delayed. I hope that the people I angered and annoyed with my responses can accept my apologies and continue to do their best to help me out in their reviews. I re-read the whole "No Days Like The Demon Days" story earlier today, and kept on kicking myself for screwing up so badly and making such poor descisions in my writing. Even in the last chapter, I had spelled several easy words incorrectly, such as "cue" was spelled "que".  
>I apologize sincerely, and hope that those of you that I have gone off on the wrong foot with can forgive my foolish, immature ways, and read this story and help me with it, as well. Please give me another chance, and help me improve my writing skills to make this the best story in the Anna Blue series so far. Because I definately do NOT want to become like Tara Gilespie.<strong>

Please help me out, and give me all you got. :)

I hope you all enjoy my intake on this story and the events in the Gorillaz history, and perhaps I shall add onto this conversation at the end.

Now, here comes some deja-vu from the first story:

See you down below! ;)

* * *

><p><span>The Fall Of Plastic Beach:<span>  
><span>Prologue<span>

Everyone in Essex knows of how Noodle, the famous Japanese guitarist from Gorillaz, dissapeared on that fateful day that the 2006, 2007 El-Manana shoot was held.

Or, at least, that is what they think.

But nobody knows or probably even _cares_ about the one and only _real _witness to the whole thing. The one other person, besides myself, who knows what really happened on that day.

Her name is Anna Blue.

Now, most Gorillaz fans, despite how nosy and sneaky they were, didn't even now who Anna Blue was, despite her successful Essex Talent Show audition, and her relationship with 41 year old Murdoc Niccals (currently 45).

While most people still worry about Noodle, despite what that cocky, cassanova-bassist, Murdoc Niccals said about her taking a vacation and how she would probably return eventually, some people who knew Anna's story wonder more about where _she _went off to.

On another note, most people who have heard Anna's story would say that the Gorillaz changed her life in the best way possible, seeing how she changed from a shy, well-mannered young lady into a outgoing, emotional woman, who had one of the strangest romantic relationships that she thought she would ever have.

But, sometimes, I think that people don't even consider her view of the story, especially after the El Manana incident. If she is even alive, what would she say about all this. Would she be the same Anna Blue from before, or will something go terribly wrong?

I suppose...it wouldn't hurt to find out, would it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this seems to be going better than I expected. I hope all of you, or at least a few of you, enjoyed this little bit of a chapter. I won't stop here, for today, don't worry, for those of you who would like to read more. Anyway, here is something else I would like to tell you all.<strong>

**I apologize for my poorly written point-of-views in the past. I think I will do some point-of-view pages in this story, but I think I am only capable or properly writing Anna Blue's perspective. As I have been told in the past, I write the perspectives of 2-D, Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle very poorly, and as part of my realization, I will not try to do that ever again. This time, even though it is a very bold and foolish decision to make, I will do my best to make sure Anna is not an unflawed character who is infinately perky, she will have a big personality change, but this will be one of the things that I will probably need help with the most. Anna has changed since the El Manana incident and the fact that she has survived at all is unbearable for her. Her personality is one of the things I will struggle with the most. I beg of you all to please help me throughout this story.**

**Please help me out.**

**I thank you all. Please keep an eye out for my occasional updates on my profile.**

**Reviews, consturctive criticism, and flames are very much appreciated. I ask you all to elaborate on your reviews if you have constructive criticism or a flame.**

**Thanks everybody, this will really mean alot to me. This story isn't just another journey with Anna Blue, it's journey that I will take with you all, on the road to becoming a better writer.**

**Thank you. Please look forward to the next chapter, as it will be posted shortly.**

**Much love,**  
><strong>Noodle12<strong>


	2. My Name Is Anna Blue

**This chapter will be in Anna's point of view. I encourage you all to read and tell me what I must improve on.  
>Thank you very much. See you down below. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: My Name Is Anna Blue<p>

My name is Anna Blue. A few years ago, I was a well-mannered girl who had no idea where her life was going.  
>I had seen an ad on T.V. that said something about a Talent Show, and I wanted to show Essex that despite my appearance and the first impressions that I tend to give people, I had some actual talent in myself. It turned out that I was a big hit, and I had won the show in an odd fashion. It seems that my song had probably brought such a strange feeling to the crowd, and that my singing was probably so loud that nobody heard the several mistakes that I had made in my performance. Either that, or the green-skinned pervert that had been watching me from the judging table just didn't care and made sure I won so that he could kidnap me.<p>

Yeah, that was probably it.

After telling him off, I had given away my first kiss to a blue haired stranger with fractured eyes, and mentally battled my conscience for doing such a stupid thing. Soon afterwards making my aquaitance with the whole group known as the Gorillaz, I ended up in a relationship with a man not much older than myself. Though, after our break-up that occurred not much later, I developed a close relationship with the green skinned man, Murdoc, who was the bassist of the Gorillaz. After a fun night with my new friends, the man I had recently broke-up with had broke into my home and attacked me.

That was the night my innocence was taken away from me.

I screamed and screamed but nobody heard me. Eventually, the man, Allister, had gotten tired of all the noise I was making and he covered my mouth. I bit on his hand, but it didn't do anything but boost his "enthusiasm". Though much to my surprise, my new friends had eventually come to my rescue, with the police close at hand. Even though I was in immense pain, I was incredibly happy that they actually cared about me so much that they would go through the trouble of saving me from a monster like Allister.

It was after that turn of events that I realized that there was probably something very wrong with Allister. I had probably never noticed until after his arrest that he probably wasn't all there in the mind. Then, it was about the same time that I had realized that there was something very wrong with me, myself. I had this..._desire_for Murdoc, and it was so strong that it was almost overwhelming. It had only been about half a year or so since my attack and yet I wanted so badly to have him fill me with sinful pleasure. Is that normal? It was as if I wasn't even human. The pain I had gone through that terrifying night had seemed to have almost completely slip my mind, and all I wanted was him. So, I got my wish. And what is worse, is that I enjoyed it immensely.

I had a good, steady relationship with Murdoc, and a wonderful friendship with Noodle, the guitarist, Russel, the drummer, and 2-D, the keyboardist. And Everything went pretty well until the day the Gorillaz filmed the music video for their song El Manana. I was sent to go look for some book that Murdoc left at the top of the flying island. The problem is, it wasn't there. When I got to the top, the shoot had already started and I was unable to get out of the lighthouse. There were helicopters shooting at Noodle, don't worry, that's what they were supposed to do. But get this: they weren't the guys Murdoc had hired for the shoot. This is something I found out later in an interview that had been broadcasted all over Essex. Murdoc knew this, and yet he let Noodle die. The choppers sent the island crashing down into the gargantuan chasm that was hidden behing KONG Studios. Noodle parachuted off the tip of the island with me holding onto her side. At first, everything was alright, and we were positive that we would make it out alive.

We were wrong.

Some of the strong winds from an explosion down below had sent Noodle flying towards the hot, rocky surface surounding the chasm. Her eye had scraped hard against the rock, leaving a small, dark crimson trail from where her face had come in contact with the wall. The impact had produced a loud shriek of pain from her, and as we were sent spiraling down, I screamed her name. I saw a dark black cloud coming towards us, and held my breath as we fell through it, making sure not to inhale any of the black stuff.

When I hit the ground, I heard a loud snapping noise. My right eye was clouded with my blood as it poured from my head.

Now, this is where some of you may be wrong when it comes to telling the story.

You may have heard that Noodle had "crawled over to me and whispered something to me". Well, that's not true at all. I had looked around for her as best as I could with my injury, but I saw no sign of her. Well, actually, I saw a small bright flash of emerald green blink at me as the cloud slowly dissipated. And that's when Murdoc and the whole crew came down to look for me and Noodle. I screamed and cried for them but they didn't even see me, nevermind hear me. At one point, Murdoc was actually standing right in front of me, but when I called as loud as I could to him, he didn't even look at me. I was so confused, and hurt. Eventually everyone left. 2-D was crying like an infant, Russel looked like he was about to cry, too. And Murdoc...well, Murdoc looked like he was ready to kill a guy or two. I watched them as they left, and did my best to memorize the way they got back to the top again. Soon, it got dark out, but I didn't care. I felt the salty tears pour from my eyes and mix with the now crusty blood that lingered on my face. I called for help one last time, but nobody answered me. I soon felt like I was falling, and my eyes closed slowly, and I soon passed out.

But, obviously, I didn't die, or else I wouldn't be able to explain my side of the story, would I?

I woke up with excrutiating pain in my head, and it took me at least 10 attempts to stand. I looked around for a moment before wobbling my way to the other end of the chasm. It probably took at least 30 minutes for me to make it, especially considering the state I had been in. I copied the way that the crew had gotten to the top, and nearly fell a few times on the way up. Though there was something that I hadn't noticed before until it was right in my face.

Smoke. KONG Studios had been blown up. There were young men, they looked to be in their teens, behing herded into police cars. I knew that something very bad had happened while I was out. But despite my conscience, which was telling me not to do so, I walked over to the policeman and told him that I had fallen down the chasm and hit my head. I figured that if I told a realistic enough lie, it wouldn't be blamed on the Gorillaz. I was immediately taken to the hospital.

My injury wasn't too severe, but I was told that I had a very ugly bump on the back of my head. When I was finally allowed to go back home, a called Damien Dawn, a nice boy from Germany with a plan for fame. When he arrived at my home, he told to grab anything important and follow him to the airport. I grabbed some extra clothes and hair dye and ripped up a picture of Murdoc that I had. Obviously if he couldn't hear my cries than I deserved to forget about him. My plan was to work with Damien so that he could have his wish, and so I could forget about the best and worst moments I ever had in my life. Anna Blue was not going to be the same ever again. The unflawed stuck up princess that I had once been now sickens me as I sit here, waiting to perform.

It's been 4 years since El Manana.

I look at my pale face and lightly touch my eyes as I trace the black eye liner outlining my deep blue eyes. I cut my to more of a boy cut, so that if I ever needed to disguise myself, I could easily be mistaken for a boy. Especially with my nearly completely flat chest and all. I looked at myself one more time and couldn't help but notice how much I resembled a ghoul. I have a career as being a singer of many languages and a worldwide idol. I dance and sing for everyone's entertainment. My fans have started labeling me as some "emo inspiration to us all" and I spat in disgust when I heard this. These people think they know me like the back of their hands, but they dont. "Emo Inspiration"? I'm more of a perfect example of the bubonic plague. I linger in everyone's mind, and I poison everyone with my ghastly appearance. Most people who see me on the street who haven't heard of my music have always looked away or walked on the other side of the sidewalk or take the next lift because they don't want to be stuck in a lift with a freak like me.

I actually almost felt like crying when I heard a knock on the dressing room door.

"Anna! We're gonna be doing something pretty different for tonight's show." called Damien.

I walked over to the door and opened it. He was holding some weird neon green short skirt, a yellow halter top, and some neon colored hair dye.

"What does Werner have in mind?" I asked him. Werner was our manager. Damien smirked, and winked at me.

"Can you do the Dschinghis Khan?" he asked.

I had many neon pink and green and orange streaks in my dark brown hair. The halter top and mini skirt clamped very tightly around my body. I was told to dance and sing the 'Dschinghis Khan'. I was all ready to surprise the fans with this upbeat German tune.

Damien would be singing with me but playing the keyboard instead of dancing. The other dancers refused to go all the way to the front of the stage so they danced in circles in the back of the stage while I was left to dance up front.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls, please welcome Anna Blue and Damien Dawn performing...THE DSCHINGHIS KHAN!" said Werner from the sidelines. The crowd cheered, and I was ready to show them a good time.

Here I go...1,2...3!

The music started and I began to dance.

I began waving my hands and pumping my fist into the air as I smiled and chanted.

"Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha! Huuhahuuhahuuhahuuha!

Sie ritten um die

Wette mit dem

Steppenwind,

tausend Mann

Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha!

Und einer ritt voran,

dem folgten alle blind,

Dschinghis Khan

Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha!

Die Hufe ihrer Pferde

durchpeitschten den Sand,

Sie trugen Angst und Schrecken

in jedes Land

Und weder Blitz

noch Donner

hielt sie auf...

Huu! Ha!

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

He Reiter

Ho Leute

He Reiter

Immer weiter

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

Auf Bruder!

Sauft Bruder!

Rauft Bruder!

Immer wieder

Lasst noch Wodka holen,

WaHaHaHa!

Denn wir sind Mongolen,

WaHaHaHa!

Und der Teufel

kriegt uns fruh genug!

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

He Reiter!

Ho Leute!

He Reiter!

Immer weiter

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

He Manner!

Ho Manner!

Tanzt Manner!

So wie immer

Und man hort ihn lachen,

WaHaHaHa!

Immer lauter lachen,

WaHaHaHa!

Und er leert

den Krug in

einem Zug!

Und jedes Weib,

das ihm gefiel,

das nahm er sich in sein Zelt

Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha!

Es hieB, die Frau,

die ihn nicht liebte,

gab es nicht auf der Welt

Huu! Ha! Huu! Ha!

Er zeugte sieben Kinder,

in einer Nacht

Und uber seine Feinde hat er,

nur gelacht

Denn seiner

Kraft konnt keiner

widerstehen

Huu! Ha!

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

He Reiter!

Ho Leute!

He Reiter!

Immer weiter

Dsching!

Dsching!

Dschinghis Khan!

He Manner!

Ho Manner!

Tanzt Manner!

So wie immer

Und man hort ihn Lachen,

WaHaHaHa!

Immer lauter lachen,

WaHaHaHa!

Und er leert den Krug

in einem Zug!

Huu! Ha! Huu!Ha! Huu!Ha!Huu!" I landed in a fierce pose with my fist in the air. I was breathing hard. The people in the crowd were wailing. I stood and bowed and thanked everyone before running back to my room.

I may be successful, I may have a friend, I may have fans, but the friends I once knew and loved have locked themselves inside my crippled heart, and no matter how hard I try to change, to forget, they wont leave. I pray that one day I can be reunited with my friends, and even though my tears of joy will nearly drown them all, I will probably be able to drown with them.

That is a pretty odd figure of speech, but I can live with it.

I turned on the T.V. in my room and laid back in my cozy loveseat. I picked up a glass of water that had been sitting on the coffee table and began to sip from it.

"It's over! It's over! The Wait Is OVER! Gorillaz: Plastic Beach! The New Album Is Here! Order It Now And Get A Free Copy of Plastic Beach: The Experience with your paid purchase!" the advertisement on the television showed a man with green skin and mismatched eyes and a blue haired man with fractured eyes singing about a 'Stylo', whatever that was, and a large african-american man jumping off a dock, and the same blue haired man from before climbing out of a suitcase and a rbotic-like girl that greately resembled the guitarist of Gorillaz, Noodle.

My mouth fell open and I dropped the glass of water and stared at the T.V. screen as the the glass shattered into a million little sharp pieces.

There was a knock at the door.

"Anna! ANNA! Are you alright, girly? I heard a crash." called Damien from outside of my room.

"I'm okay...don't worry about it, Damien. Everything is just fine." I said shakily.

"Are you sure? Because I was sure I-"

"Damien, go away. I'm fine, now back off." I said, a bit more loudly and rudely than I should have.

"O-ok, then. Erm...goodnight, Anna." I heard his footsteps as he slowly walked away.

What was I going to do? Were the Gorillaz still around? Was Noodle still alive? Was this a sign for me to go and try to find them and reunite with my friends? Was there hope for me?

I had to find out where this 'Plastic Beach' was, how I could get there, and if I would need a disguise or not, incase these people were some kind of Gorillaz imposters.

Though I shouldn't get too far ahead of myself, I need to plan this out slowly and carefully.

And I will see if my chance has been given to me. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, definately one of the longest chapters I've ever written in a story, I'll give you that. But, erm, I don't find this chapter to be very good. Anyway, reviews, constructive criticism and flames are much appreciated. Thank you all, and I will see you soon. You will probably recieve a new chapter after I've gotten enough sleep. Thank you all, once again.<strong>

**-Noodle12**


	3. Point Nemo Point Nemo Where Could You Be

**This chapter will be in Anna's point of view as well. I encourage you all to read and tell me what I must improve on, once again. :) I apologize for the late update. I've been planning things out during the summer and I apparently took too long in figuring out how to write this chapter. I don't have too many reviews so far, but, hell, I don't expect that much, especially since my first story was so unbelievable horrid and- well, I'm rambling.**

Anyhow...

Thank you very much. See you down below. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Point Nemo, Point Nemo, Where Could You Be?<p>

I pulled out my laptop and was searching for information on this "Plastic Beach". Aparently, it is more commonly known as Point Nemo, the farthest point in the ocean from any landmass on the planet. The name was chosen by Captain Nemo, the fictional hero of Jules Verne's "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea" (1869), a romantic mixture of maritime exploration, technological wizardry and fearless resistance to the British Empire.

I kept reading, trying to find out more about the point's coordinates, when I stumbled upon something.

"The geographic coordinates of the Point Nemo are: **s48:52:31.748 w123:23:33.069**  
>This point is exactly <strong>2 688 220.580 meters<strong> (slightly more than **1 450 nautical miles**) away from the following three coastline points:  
><strong>s24:40:39.360, w124:47:25.872<strong> Ducie Island (Pitcairn Island Group, South Pacific)  
><strong>s27:12:29.304, w109:27:33.120<strong> Motu Nui / Rapa Nui ("Easter Island", South Pacific)  
><strong>s72:57:57.024, w126:22:30.793<strong>Maher Island / Siple Island (Antarctica)".

Well, at least that was _some _useful information. But I needed to find out more about how to _get_there!

"In addition to the location of Point Nemo and its three nearest points on land, the map above shows the indexing scheme mentioned in the introduction. The cells are used to organize the land and coastline data for fast spatial search and distance computations." I looked at the map above the text and printed out a picture of it. I was so thankful that Damien hadn't asked me to borrow my laptop today, yet. I was also thankful that the USB cord that attached my laptop to the printer was long enough so that I didn't have to change my position or anything.

**"Ducie Island** is a small, C-shaped atoll with a diameter of barely two kilometers. It belongs to the Pitcairn group of islands. The first Europeans to visit the island was the crew of _Pandora_, sailing the Pacific on a failed search for Bounty mutineers. Ducie is not inhabited, but is visited occasionally by those that sail the Pitcairn Island Group. The thin blue line on the map below connects its southernmost point to the distant Point Nemo."

I examined the blue line on the map in my hands. It was nearly completely straight, so that if I really _did _go through with getting to Plastic Beach, I wouldn't have to try to turn the boat around to much while I was on my first step.

Wait a minute...

I needed a boat! I, incase you have not yet noticed, am not able to steer a boat. I was going to need to think about that after my research...Perhaps...I could pay someone to take me there? Maybe...? Maybe there would be a cruise that passes somewhere far from there, I could steal one of the emergency boats, and perhaps try to get there on my own.

Perhaps...

I continued to read.

**"Motu Nui** is a small island (less than 100 meters across) off south-west extreme of Rapa Nui - also known as "Easter Island", as Jakob Roggeveen, the first European to visit it, arrived there on Easter of 1722. Rapa Nui is a 20 kilometer wide volcanic island, perhaps best known for _Moai_, several hundred giant stone monolith statues that grace its coastline. It can be visited with little effort: the island has an airport and a well-developed tourist trade. The map shows only the south-western tip of Rapa Nui and the miniscule Motu Nui and again, a thin blue line connecting its south-western tip to Pont Nemo." My eyes scanned the south-western line.

"The last of three points, **Maher Island**, is again a small island off a larger island named Siple Island, connected with the Antarctica by Getz Ice Shelf. The map was prepared using DCW land and ice shelf data; its reliability and completeness in this region is difficult to assess. In this case, the blue line points north - again toward the distant Point Nemo." Ok, so this place was a no go. There was no way in _hell_, even if I were to reunite with my friends again, that I would be going near the death-impending ice shelves of Antarctica. My best bet was to try to get in between the islands of Motu Nui and Ducie. This was my only chance. If I didn't make it, and ended up going all the way _south_, my life would end. I would _die _seeking for the thing closest to my heart.

Wasn't this going to be _fun?  
><em>

* * *

><p>I made three extra copies of the map, so if I lost one, I could always replace it. There was a knock on my room door.<p>

"Anna! We've got a show this afternoon. I need you to get dressed and eat something, please!" said Werner, with Damien right behind him. Then, before I could answer or put anything away, Damien barged right into my room, with Werner standing at the doorway. He looked a bit angry with me, but I wasn't completely sure why.

"Why? Why have you been so cold with me these past few days? Don't you care about me at all?" he asked me. I could _hear_ the sadness in his voice. And it somehow made me feel somewhat..._pleasant_.

"Yes, I care about you. But, Damien, even though I agreed to come to America with you, perform with you, and became famous with your help, you haven't left me alone for five minutes! I need some time alone. I'm being swallowed up by all these different emotions that I had locked away in my mind for a long time, and now they're back! I just need to be left alone to think. Please. Just try to understand. You are mein freund, you need to be as understanding of me as possible, yes?" Damien stood with his head down, silence lasting for a few moments, before nodding his head slightly. He then grabbed Anna's small, pale hand and squeezed it before letting go and turning around. Before he left the room, he turned his head to look at her. She noticed a small tear roll down his cheek as his eyes glistened with more tears ready to spill, and he smiled a sad, gentle smile of genuine heartbreak.

"(1) Du bist mein blaue Rose, Anna." he said to her, before biting his lower lip and running away from her and Werner. Her eyes widened. It had been so long since anyone had said anything like that to her. She felt as if she were going to cry. Her throat tightened and it became hard for her to breathe properly. She put a hand near her collar bone and began rubbing lightly to make the feeling go away.

"Please go...I feel like...I'm going to be sick." she told Werner. He nodded and left her. She let only a few tears slip from her eyes before roughly rubbing her eyes and slapping herself across the face to make her emotions go away. She stood and got dressed, realizing that she hadn't gotten any actual sleep last night, considering she'd been studying about Point Nemo. Then again, she hadn't gotten sleep the night before that, or the night before that, or the night before that. She felt as if she were slowly becoming an insomniac. She took her journal from one of her drawers and wrote the date.

"March 28th, 2010

Dear Journal,

I seem to be avoiding sleep. I'm becoming controlled by my own locked up emotions, and I stopped eating a few days ago. Damien and Werner don't know of that, though. And Damien also seemed to have confessed some sort of adoration for me earlier. I really don't know what to say about that. It made me feel sick. I had that feeling where you just know your going to projectile-vomit from every orifice. I have a performance this afternoon. I'm not looking forward to it, though, as usual. Hmmm, what else is new? I saw a commercial featuring Murdoc Niccals and and Stuart Pot. Aparently there is a new Gorillaz album titled as "Plastic Beach". I searched it up, and I found that it is a name based off an actual place in the world, more commonly known as Point Nemo. I printed out a map and directions on how to get there so that I could be reunited with my wonderous friends.

Yes, I am well aware that I could be completely wrong about all of this, but I will do my best to keep myself alive on the trip. All I need is to find a boat to get me there.

I will continue to question my new sleep problem, though. I wonder where my new information could lead me?

Love,  
>Anna Blue<p>

P.S. [Z?]"

I put the journal away and continued to just think. I needed a boat. And a ride, since I obviously wouldn't be steering the boat, would I? If I could trust anyone to do anything for me, who would it be? Then my eyes lit up.

Damien...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...<br>Reviews, constructive criticism and flames are much appreciated. Thank you all, and I will see you soon. You will probably recieve a new chapter after I've gotten a few more helpful reviews. Thank you all, once again.**

(1) You are my blue rose, Anna.

-Noodle12


	4. Mein Herz Confrontation Failure

**This chapter will be in Anna's point of view as well. Boy, perhaps the whole story will just end up being in her point of view, eh? If any of you readers out there are tired of me writing in Anna's point of view, please say so, and I will write in third person for a while. Forgive me, but to just start this story, Anna's point of view is very helpful and more useful for me to write in. Because if I try third person, I end up trying too hard to sound like a smart, mature, sophisticated writer. Which I'm not. I'm just a stupid kid waisting her life by writing online fanfictions. No offense, to any of you. It's fun, but I'm waisting my life, here.**

Erm...I probably just lost all of my reviewers with that one, didn't I?

I encourage you all to read and tell me what I must improve on, once again. :)

Anyhow...

Thank you very much. See you down below. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Mein Herz Confrontation<p>

I walked down to the stage area to find Damien sulking backstage. Even though it was threatening to enter my thoughts, I just couldn't feel bad. How was I suppossed to feel bad for somehow "rejecting" him when I had absolutely no idea whatsoever? I had no idea he had any feelings of attraction towards me at all. He didn't even imply it when he was bugging me 24/7. Constantly coming into my room, talking to me for hours on end about the most random topics. It would be enough to _literally _drive a person criminally insane!

I felt my anger build up as I walked toward him. When he heard my footsteps, he looked up from the bench he was sitting on. He saw my expression, and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. I realized I had probably startled him a bit, and did my best to try to force a pleasant looking smile on my face.

"Hello Damien!" I greeted him cheerfully. He grunted as a response. I realized the necklace that I had been wearing was tucked into my shirt. I pulled it out and just examined it for a bit before I pretended to sigh in delight.

"Look, Damien. I just absolutely _adore _this necklace. I don't think I can stand looking at it too much longer, though. It's too beautiful compared to someone like me. It practically screams "Take me off!" when it's around my neck." I said, my eyes glistening with fake sadness.

That did it. His eyes lit up immediately as he took my hand in his and lifted my face so that our eyes were looking right into each other.

"Anna, your beauty outshines this petty necklace by _101%_! Don't you dare say something like that ever again! I'm so unbelievely beyond sorry that I walked out on you earlier! Please forgive me, (1) mein herz!" he begged.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. He really had no shame. My tongue biting couldn't prevent the wide smile that spread across my face, though. But I masked it with glee instead of laughter.

"I-I...forgive...y-you Damien." I struggled to get my words out in the proper manner. It seemed to be enough for him, though. He smiled a lovely smile before taking my hand and dragging me out to the stage. The lights came on and Werner stepped out to announce the start of the show. I guess it didn't matter how I was dressed for the show, though, since nobody said anything about a dress code.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Damien Dawn and Anna Blue!" said Werner. It was then that I realized how many people were there. I nearly fell over in surprise.

"And now...get ready for...So Alone!" Werner said. He then walked back to where he was waiting.

At first I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't know I was supposed to sing, until Damien pushed me to the front of the stage. Then I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"My face against the window pane,

a tear for every drop of rain-

I am so lonely and so sad,

you're the reason I'm feeling bad-

I am so loney and so sad,

Living in a dream I never had.

My face against the window pane,

a tear for every drop of rain,

I'm living like already I have died have died.

Emptiness a present past

A silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go, its time for me to fly-

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

...

Who will care if I'm not here?

If suddenly, I dissapeared?

No one's gonna notice it at all.

Dying flowers in my hand, I'm vanishing from where I stand.

It isn't yet too late to get the cure-

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

Wake me with your kiss~" I finished and everyone in the crowd was cheering and even crying. I sighed and rolled my eyes before getting ready to go back to my room. I saw Damien go to the front of the stage, however, and heard more music playing.

"What's going on?" I asked Werner, who simply smiled and nodded his head towards Damien. I turned around and watched what was going to happen from a distance.

"Alright. This is a song I wrote dedicated to a girl very special to me, and my heart. I hope you all like it." he said, winking for the crowd. I heard a few fangirls cheer as he did so.

I heard more music start up. Damien took a deep breath and began to sing.

"So many nights, I've watched you sleep...(watched you sleep)

Tried to resist, but it got so deep...(got so deep)

And when you're next to me, you're still light in my reach...

But I just lone for you...

My soul is dark, I cease the night...(cease the night)

But you're the angel that showed me the light...(showed me the light)

And I try to be strong, but I still lone for you...

I look into your heart and discover myself...

But I'll never be a part of your world...

I need you, Can't reach you, We're worlds apart...

If you need me, look into your heart...

You tame the beast, I bleed for you...(I bleed for you)

You showed me love, something I never knew...(never knew)

I'll take the blame, my life's a shame, but I just lone for you...

Don't wait for me...(don't wait for me, girl)

I'll never be...(a part of your world)

But I'm in your heart..._FOREVER!_

I look into your heart and discover myself...

But I'll never be a part of your world...

I need you, Can't reach you, We're worlds apart...

If you need me, look into your heart...

I look into your heart and discover myself...

But I'll never be a part of your world...

I need you, Can't reach you, We're worlds apart...

If you need me, look into your heart..." He finished. The whole crowd, or rather, all of the girls in the whole crowd were screaming at the top of their lungs, and Damien took a bow, thanked everyone, and then looked right at me. He began to walk towards me. I froze.

What...was I suppossed to do?

I wasn't used to having feelings of affection or attraction or sadness or embarrassment anymore, so I had long forgotten how to react properly in a situation like this.

So when he tried to hold me, I pushed him away and ran back to my room and locked the door. I climbed onto my loveseat and curled up into a ball. I began shaking. Then I realized I was crying. I quickly tried to get ahold of myself as I wiped my eyes and held my breath to stop the crying. Once I had calmed down, I had thought about what I did. He tried to hug me...and no man- well, no person at all had ever done that to me in the last 4 years.

The only person who was always there for me to hug, and kiss and hold close to me was...

_...him._

I felt tears stinging my eyes again. I knew that this was my true discision. I was going to Plastic Beach, and I was going to confront him...I was.

But then an idea hit me...what if he had forgotten me? I could get there, and it would be possible that after all these years he would have no possible idea of who I was. But I would make a killer guy, if I were male. If I came to this Plastic Beach with my male disguise, I could easily attempt to befriend Murdoc and ask him certain questions that will determine my stay. That was it! The perfect plan!

But I still needed a Goddamn boat...

My plan with confronting Damien didn't exactly work, because even though he's happy, that's not good enough. I need a way to get to Plastic Beach!

And then it hit me.

* * *

><p>I looked up a world map online and printed out the first one with clear text. Then I stuffed it in the same bag I put all my Plastic Beach supplies in. I looked up the nearest cruises docking in California. The first one looked particularly promising.<p>

"Regal Rose

Operator: Incendia

Began Operation: 2000

Tonnage: 10,000"

I was a bit surprise when I saw the amount for the tonnage. Must have been a pretty weak ship in terms of strength if it could only carry 10 thousand pounds of cargo. Though, I was doubtful that the ship would run into trouble. So there was probably no need to worry. I looked for tickets on another website. They were good, but they would definatley cost me some money.

Even if I was somewhat famous, 700 dollars was still a lot.

I ordered the tickets on the express stage, so that they would arrive by tomorrow. I packed some clothes and prepared a speed dial for a taxi company for Wednesday. Tomorrow, Tuesday, would be the day I get my tickets. Then I would drive all the way to Long Beach's Carnival Docks to wait for the ship.

How did I suddenly end up having this all planned out?

I suppose, if you really _do _put your mind to it, anything is possible.

Soon, afterwards, I realized for the first time in several days that I was unbearabley hungry. So I grabbed my coat and left the area, without making any noises.

I ate at a lovely bistro. I had some salad with tuna, cheese, tomato and celery. I also had a deliscious, warm beget with some butter spread inside. I had also ordered some "Ruby Red Chai" tea, and it gave me a nice, tingly feeling. I paid the bill and left, feeling very full and warm. And when I got back, I wrote in my journal explaning my entire _complete _plan in excruciating detail.

That night...I had finally slept after a week of...well, not sleeping. It was actually one of the best feelings I had had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too good, eh? Probably what you all would call a "filler" chapter.<br>Reviews, constructive criticism and flames are much appreciated. Thank you all, and I will see you soon. You will probably recieve a new chapter soon. I just need some more reviews for this chapter, and help and thought and about the next few chapters so that I don't keep making you all wait. Thank you all, once again.**

(1) My heart

-Noodle12


	5. Trouble At Long Beach!

**Hello! :) This chapter will be in Anna's point of view as well. I think I will just write every chapter in Anna's P.O.V. I hope you are all okay with that. :)**

I encourage you all to read and tell me what I must improve on, once again. :)

Anyhow...

Thank you very much. See you down below. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Trouble On Long Beach<p>

The drive to Long Beach's Carnival Docks took about an hour and a half. I realized that I couldn't mark down what was to happen in the future because I had left my journal in my room. I just hoped that no one would be able to get their hands on it. I was pretty sure I had locked the door, anyway.

When I arrived at the docks, I payed the taxi driver $75.00 and bid him a good day. I wished that long drives weren't so expensive. I sat on one of the benches near the dock my boat was to arrive at. I spent another hour just waiting for the boat. I had to use the restroom, and I was hungry.

After waiting nearly 50 minutes, I could no longer take the pain in my stomache and my...bladder. I ran into one of the Cold Stone Creameries and asked to use their restroom. Afterwards, I left and bought myself a scone at a cafe, along with a cup of green tea with ginseng and honey. But when I stepped out of the cafe, my eyes widened as I dropped my cup of tea. It fell to the ground and landed with a "POP!" and a thud.

My ship was already docking.

I ran across the street during a red light, nearly getting hit multiple times, and I ignored the honks from the many people inside the many cars surrounding me as I ran towards the docks. Damn it, I should've stayed closer to the area. Now I was left running through a busy street in Long Beach, just to get on a boat to lead me to God-knows-where, just so I can get off and do _what?_Swim for my life until I get to Plastic Beach? What in Hell was I thinking?

I was thinking about _him. _How _he_changed me and made me this way. At that moment, he was all I ever wanted.

So, I ran, and successfully made it to the docks, and was one of the first people to get on the boat. Everything began to run smoothly again.

That is, until the unkind man in the distasteful suit asked me for my I.D. and ticket. When I reached for my suitcase, I realised something horrifying.

I left my suitcase at the cafe.

I began to stutter, unable to control my speech. I started to twitch. I began to sweat, and my throat felt tight and dry. I could do nothing about this...

...except go back for my suitcase.

It had everything I needed. My clothes weren't _that_important, but I needed the map, my cellphone, my wallet, and my I.D. and my ticket if I wanted to get to Plastic Beach. I ran out of the boat, ignoring the protests from the other security guards. I ran back across the street (the light was green, mind you), and into the cafe. My suitcase was right where I left it. There was nobody sitting there, so I grabbed it and pulled with all my might as I tried to drag it back across the street.

When I made it back to the docks, however, the suitcase lock opened, and out flew all my stuff. I groaned in distress as I tried to collect everything and put it back. But when I had everything, I forgot to put my ticket back, and I saw it flying away from me in the wind. I ran after it, trying to catch up to the wind's speed, but I couldn't run fast enough. For a 27 year old woman, I was pretty weak.

Just when I thought I couldn't do anything to save myself, a small, white gloved hand reached up and grabbed my ticket. A woman with light blue-violet hair wearing pin-striped stockings, a white and strangely patterned dress with an Onii-mask walked over to me, ticket in hand. She put it in my hand, and the red frown that had seemed to be plastered on her face lifted a bit, and she held out a hand to me. I took both the ticket and her hand, and she helped me to stand. Just when I was about to thank her, she bowed to me and took my suitcase, slinging it around my arm for me and taking my hand and dragging me over to the ticket taker. She pointed to him, and I handed him my I.D. and my ticket. When he was finished, I took my I.D. back, and put it in my pocket. The young lady then took my hand and dragged me to her room which was labled, "13". She grabbed my suitcase and pointed to the skinny cot in the corner of the room. I was confused. Why was she helping me? It didn't help that I had no idea who she was, no idea where she was from, if I could trust her. And it also didn't help that she looked pretty familiar to me, either.

She gave me an extra blanket and put it next to my pillows. She bowed again and sat on the small loveseat in the middle of the room. I finally decided to speak up.

"Don't you want to sleep on _your _bed?" She looked to me, and shook her head.

"Why not?" I asked her. She didn't respond at all.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her, putting a bit more force into my voice. She looked at me, and she actually smiled.

"Tomodachi..." she whispered. She pointed to me, then herself.

"Tomodachi?" I asked, repeating the well-known Japanese word. She nodded, not looking away from me.

"We're...friends?" I asked. She nodded.

"Who...? Who...are you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Time...wait...time..." she whispered. Why was she whispering? I could barely hear her!

"In time...? If I wait...then, you'll tell me...?" I asked.

She smirked, and looked away.

"Find out...Anna..." she whispered. She then took out what looked to be an iPhone and fiddled with it.

My eyes widened. How did she know my name?

Who was this girl?

Why was she helping me?

And why do I feel a deep connection between the two of us when I haven't even heard her name?

What's going to happen to me?

To me...? No...I suppose...but...

What going to happen to..._us...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...sorry, I rushed a bit during this chapter...<br>Reviews, constructive criticism and flames are much appreciated. Thank you all, and I will see you soon. You will probably recieve a new chapter soon. Maybe. I need some more reviews for this chapter, and help and thought and about the next few chapters so that I don't keep making you all wait. Thank you all, once again.**

-Noodle1


	6. Noodle?

**Hello! :) **

See you down below. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: On Melancholy Hill<p>

It had been weeks...or months...or years...

Ok, it obviously wasn't that long, but thats what it felt like. It had at least been a week or two.

Probably...

I sat down on the bed as I continued to stare at the mystery girl. I wish I could remember who she was. Why don't I remember her? Let's see. Small build, thin, pale, short bluish hair...and an Onii-mask? What? That wouldn't help at all.

Who the hell is she?

"Hey...erm...do you know how long it's been since we've been on this boat?" I knew, but I just needed to hear her voice again. It had been a few weeks now, since I had been thrown on my own boat by a stranger who claimed to be my friend. She spoke Japanese. That's all I knew. Either the answer is right under my nose, or I've encountered a lost mental patient.

The girl didn't respond. I heard loud footsteps come bounding down the hallway, and some guy barged into the room without permission.

"Madame! The ship is under attack from pirates! I've been sent to escort you to the life boats." He said, pointing with his whole hand down the hall. The girl barely acknowledged him. She rose from her couch, walked gingerly over to the end table on the side of the room and held a briefcase in her hands. She opened it to reveal a gun, a type of shotgun, to be more specific. She filled it with ammunition and grabed my arm and led me down the hallway as we, or rather, _she_(while roughly dragging me) pushed past the young man.

"H-hey...uh...wh-what are we doing? What's goin' on?" I asked nervously, and a small hint of an angry tone escaped me. I cringed. I didn't want her to know that the way she had been touching me was rather too forceful, and that I really disliked it. I didn't want her to know, because she had been showing that she had cared in the best way she probably could. I didn't want her to know, because thats the way it needed to be.

Fortunately, she ignored it somewhat, and her grip on my arm actually tightened. Until we got out onto the deck.

There were pirate jets soaring above, shooting at the ship. She released me and ran ahead, pointing quickly with her hand for me to go over to the lifeboats. I slowly shuffled over to the edge of the boat while keeping my eye on her. She began using her weapon, and within minutes, I saw the planes fly downwards into the water. I winced at all the blood. I drifted off into space. I felt the girl grab me and pull me into the water. I still wasn't paying attention. I didn't even gasp for air as we soon reached the surface of the water again and she pulled me into a yellow lifeboat. I saw a small guitar. I didn't even bother to wonder where it came from. After a moment of losing myself in thought, my eyes widened. That word...the meaning of that word...the description of that single horrid word...

Blood...

The blood...

_So much_ _blood..._

I remembered that night...so long ago...that night...

The man who touched me...who attacked me...terrified me...

Raped me...

Allister, who after the event, I believed to be mentally troubled. And I had been too blind to see it until that night.

All that blood...that was my blood...

He raped me, and I screamed and screamed and screamed even though I _knew_that nobody would hear me.

But my friends did. My friends...those wonderful friends I had...

Russell...

His large form...his large smile...his large heart...his hands tried to strangle Allister multiple times, but he was restrained by the police.

Stuart...

The shy boy inside of him dissapeared when he saw me, and he held me close as I cried.

Murdoc...

He...well...I'm not even going to go into that right now...I can't be bothered to think of him...

And then...

_Oh my God..._

Noodle...

Oh my God...Noodle...my best friend out of them all...she saved me...held me...cried with me...she shared my pain...my tears...our souls were bound together by friendship and trust and love...I remember her as if I had just seen her...her violet/blue-ish hair...

_Wait a minute..._

Her emerald green eyes...and her thin lips that always curved into the most beautiful smile...even when she frowned, it looked stunning...

_Hold on..._

Her skinny little body...pale as the snow...no matter how much time she spent in the sun...she would be pale, as always...and no matter how much she ate...she was always skinny...

_Could it be..._

And she always talked about Onii masks that she had from Japan, and guitar, and Stuart...and...

_Wait..._

Onii masks...

Those masks...

_The mask..._

I looked over, finally realizing everything that had just occured, and saw my new friend, tuning her slightly wet guitar. We were floating, somewhat fast, actually, for the winds were strong this evening.

I examined her once more. Skinny...just like her. Pale...just like her...And her hair...shorter than hers...but there were some hints of violet in her hair. Her red lips...showing no form of happiness or anger at the moment. But the mask.

The mask.

Thats her mask.

"Noodle...?" I must have said it aloud, even though I intened to say it in my head, because her head snapped up towards me, and for the first time, her mouth opened, alarmingly wide. Then I realized her jaw dropped, and I could sense that her eyes were wide, staring at me with shock.

"U-um..." I said, not knowing what to say at all at this point. She continued to stare at me, and I stared back.

What the hell have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, constructive criticism and flames are much appreciated. Sorry for the wait. :) Thank you all, once again. And happy 2012. Lets try to have a great year! :D<strong>

-Noodle12


	7. A Last Important Matter

**Hello! :) **

So...

You might all be wondering if I will be posting any new chapters...

And the answer to that is no.

I apologize so much, but I just cannot go on and make a newly improved sequel while the original piece of shit No Days Like The Demon Days still stands.

So I removed it, along with several other stories that I wrote when I was...like, NINE!

My writing has matured along with my age...and being in my middle teen years now, I am working hard to make good reads for everyone. But that's difficult when the cloud of failure hovers above your head. -_-

I removed it, so that everyone will get a mature, refreshing, redone version of No Days Like the Demon Days in the months to come, hopefully. And then, when I've fixed all characters (I will be removing Anna Blue and Damien Dawn and Allister Fletcher since they are all character's that are not originally mine, and I would like to be original, so I will craft brand new oc's to fit the story) and the plot and the conflict and THE RELATIONSHIPS and SPELLING ERRORS (dear God, I was reading through the original fic and I nearly threw up. The horror that went on in my little-kid mind at the time...O.O), THEN I will post the chapters. But until then, I hope all you reviewers will find many new fandoms to read/write/draw about, and I wish you all luck, as I hope you'll do the same for me.

I'm off! After a couple days, I'll take this chapter down so read while you still can!

Thanks so much for the journey in this fandom! I can only hope to improve and bring back the story you knew and (sorta) loved...I guess X3

I'll be leaving this fandom for the (sort-of) very last time! :D Until I return! (Those two sentences made no sense...O.o) See you in the improved future!

This is Noodle12, signing off! ;)

~Noodle12


	8. Author's Note: Return At Last

**Hey y'all. **

**Yup. It's me. **

**Don't worry, this story isn't being continued. But I have to say something. Since very few people are still asking me if I'll return or continue what I have left in the Gorillaz fandom. **

**So. I wanted to let you guys know that I've been thinking for a while. **

**And lately I've gotten back into my Gorillaz groove, y'know? Ever since I wrote that shit story about Anna Blue when I was like nine years old, I realized just how bad it was and I was ashamed to even make this sequel. **

**Well, now I'm almost fifteen, and I've been thinking about just how much I want to be a writer when I grow up. **

**So.**

**I'm coming back :)**

**I've got a new OC (since Anna Blue I basically "borrowed" or "stole" off of the internet smh), new background, similar story plot to the no days like the demon days story. I am rewriting my past monstrosities and hopefully you all will like it. I will have it be so that whomever my OC shall come to be best friends/in a relationship with will be chosen by the majority of my reviewers. Majority shall rule in this case :P**

**For those who have been here since that first chapter in the first story, I applaud you. Seriously I sucked. And you still stuck with me. Fucking dedication right there. **

**I've always loved Gorillaz. They opened my once-nine-year-old eyes to brilliant and new music instead of just metal and pop (which is what I only listened to back then). **

**So it's still ME. It's the same old Noodle12 who sucked at writing and only made Mary-Sues. I'm just a bit more aware of my suckyness now. ;D**

**So guys. **

**I shall return.**

**And hopefully you'll still be there**

**when I get back**

**:) See you soon ! 3**

**oxox**

**~Noodle12**


End file.
